


A Visit to Dr. Payne

by whenhazzametboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Baby Harry, Caretaking, Clingy Harry, Daddy Louis, Discipline, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pouty Harry, Shy Harry, Wetting, doctor payne, embarrassed harry, nappies, nappy rash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo
Summary: Harry sees Doctor Liam for his nappy rash, but he isn’t the happiest about it. Louis just wants him to be a good boy so he can buy him a treat after.Features a pouty, clingy Harry and a stern but loving Louis
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	A Visit to Dr. Payne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soft II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533700) by [Othersideofdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark). 



“Baby, wake up," Louis cooed to his sleeping lover, rubbing his tummy under the oversized sleep shirt he was clad in. Harry stirred, curling his toes in and whining a bit.

"Yeah, bubs, we've gotta get up. We're seeing Dr. LiLi today, remember?" Louis moved some of Harry's curls away from his eyes, and Harry blearily blinked up at him.

"Hi, sweetie," Louis cooed. "Can we check your dip, please?"

Harry nodded, kicking the covers off of his legs before lying pliant for Louis. Louis smiled at his baby before untaping his nappy and lowering the front down to reveal his pubes. He was suffering from a horrible nappy rash, which was why he was going to the doctor, but Louis was happy to see that he hadn't weed. "Good boy, Harry, no wee. Let's go to the potty and you can try before we go, yeah?" Louis offered his baby a hand, and Harry pouted.

"Carry me, Daddy."

Louis sighed, slipping his arms under Harry's knees and picking him up bridal style. "So spoilt you are," he teased as he carried him into their en-suite bathroom.

Harry giggled. Louis sat him down on the toilet and made sure his T-shirt wouldn't get weed on before pecking his forehead and leaving him to wee while he prepared his toothbrush for him.

After a moment, Harry dribbled a bit and then stood up, a few drops of wee running down his leg. Louis glanced over and grabbed a bit of toilet paper. "What does Daddy tell you, bubs, when you go potty on the toilet?"

Harry blushed. "Don't stand up til Daddy says so."

"Mhmm," Louis hummed, dabbing at Harry's legs before gently lifting his penis and dabbing the tip. Afterwards, he dropped the wad into the toilet and told Harry to flush before handing him his toothbrush. Harry only liked to brush for about thirty seconds, so Louis always took over for him. After swishing and spitting, Louis sat on the counter and brushed through Harry's hair, doing a quick French braid before running a makeup wipe over his face (Harry hated water on his face in the morning).

"Do you have crusties, baby?" Louis asked.

Harry checked for crusties in the corners of his eyes, and Louis wiped his finger off with the makeup wipe before throwing it away.

"What do you want to wear to the doctor, baby, I'm leaving it up to you," Louis led Harry by the hand back into their bedroom.

"Ummm.. a dip and a sleeper."

Louis smiled. "Good choice. You want a legless sleeper with jammies?"

"Mhm," Harry nodded, and Louis brought out a nappy as well as a white legless sleeper.

"Lay down, bubs, you know what to do," Louis told Harry, who sat down on the bed and then scooted backwards to lay down. The movement hurt his bum, though, and he winced as a few tears sprung to his eyes.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry, I didn't know that would your bum," Louis frowned, swiping his thumbs under Harry's eyes. Harry leaned into his daddy for a little cuddle, and Louis cooed softly, rubbing gentle circles into his back. Once Harry was settled again, Louis helped him lie back and lift his hips so he could slip the nappy under his bum.

"Here comes the dip," Louis warned, slipping the garment under his boy's bum. He was too afraid to cream or powder him in case his rash worsened, so he simply secured the tabs before fitting Harry into his legless sleeper. He then pulled some gray fleece pajamas over his legs and bent down to kiss his nose.

"There we are, beautiful. Oh, you need some socks, though. You want fuzzy ones or normal?"

"Normal please, Daddy," Harry replied softly.

"Such good manners, baby," Louis cooed as he rooted through their sock drawer for a pair of socks suitable for Harry, and after finding one, he brought them over and fitted them over Harry's feet, making sure to give them a little tickle as well.

"Right, you need some breakky in your tummy. I know we usually do eggs and fruit, but does just a banana for the ride sound okay, love? We'll be late," Louis explained as he held up a banana, and Harry nodded eagerly, taking the banana and immediately trying to open it. He was having trouble, though, so he pouted at Louis.

"It won't open."

"I'll help you in the car, baby, can you grab your shoes while I lock up?"

Harry nodded, waddling off to grab his Converse. He was able to stick his feet inside, but he usually needed help tying them. Louis rushed over and quickly got the job done before pecking his boy's lips and grabbing his hand to help him up.

Both men made their way out to the car, and Harry managed to get buckled all by himself. "Good job, bubs," Louis told him. "Want me to open your banana now?"

"Please, Daddy," Harry handed him the fruit, and Louis smiled, opening it up before pretending to take a bite.

Harry gasped. "Mine, Daddy!"

Louis chuckled, handing him the banana. "I know, baby, I'm just teasing."

+

When they arrived at the doctor, Louis helped Harry out of the car and held his hand before grabbing a blanket from the trunk in case Harry wanted it to cover up or just for comfort. They checked in at the reception desk before sitting down in the waiting area, Harry in Louis' lap because he refused to sit by himself. It was a bit of a squeeze, but as long as his baby was comfortable Louis didn't mind. Luckily, though, they were called back in no time.

"Harry Styles?" a young nurse called.

Harry whimpered when he heard his name, but Louis whispered a sweet nothing into his ear and was sure to wrap him in close to his side as they approached the nurse.

"Hi, there!" she smiled.

"Hi," Louis returned the smile before glancing at Harry. "This is Harry. Can you say hi, bubs?"

Harry shook his head, whimpering a bit.

"Sorry, he's a little timid."

"Ohh, I don't bite!" the nurse told Harry, beginning to lead the two down the hallway.

Harry shuffled closer to Louis, and Louis rubbed his thumb over his hip. "Be nice, baby, she's only helping."

Harry grunted unhappily.

The nurse stopped at a little jut-off and reached for an ear thermometer off the counter.

"I just need your temperature, love, it just goes in your ear and it doesn't hurt it all. Can I borrow one of your ears for a moment?"

Harry shook his head, shoving his face into Louis' neck.

"Harry," Louis warned pointedly. "Behave, please."

Harry whimpered, lifting his head out of the crook of his daddy's neck and looking to the nurse.

"Thank you, lovey," the nurse cooed. "How about your right ear? Would that be okay?"

Harry shrugged, wanting to behave but still scared and unsure. The nurse smiled reassuringly before gently grasping his ear lobe and sticking the thermometer inside his ear.

"Daddy," Harry panicked, and Louis shushed him.

"Shh, baby, you're alright. Look, she's already done."

The nurse smiled. "Perfect temperature."

"Oh, good," Louis smiled.

After jotting the information down, the nurse pointed to the scale. "I'll have you take your shoes off, honey, and hop on up on this scale now, okay?"

Harry looked to his daddy, who raised an eyebrow. "You heard hear, baby, yeah? She's just gonna see how much you weigh."

"Help Daddy, please."

Louis shook his head. "You know how to take your shoes off, Harry. Hurry, please, the nurse is waiting."

Harry stomped his foot, and Louis gave him a pointed look before sternly reminding him to behave.

With tears poking at the corners of his eyes, Harry toed his shoes off and nervously approached the scale. He stuck his hand out to Louis as the nurse told him to step up, and Louis held his hand as he stood on the scale, rubbing his thumb over the top of it comfortingly.

"That's a good boy, bubs, well done," Louis told Harry once the nurse had gotten his weight down, and next was measuring his height.

The nurse instructed him to stand as tall as he could against the wall, and Harry did as told, once again holding his daddy's hand.

"You're taller than Daddy!" the nurse joked, but Harry didn't laugh. Louis chuckled to relieve the tension.

"Right, we'll go to one of the rooms now," the nurse told the two when she finished taking Harry's measurements down. "Harry, do you like dinosaurs? Or kitties?"

Harry whined, attempting to hide in his daddy's neck again. Louis tutted. "Harry, answer the nurse, please. She's being so kind to let you choose which room to be in."

Harry whined again, and Louis sighed. "You like kitties, don't you?"

Harry nodded, and the nurse smiled. "Kitties it is then."

"Thank you, that was nice of you to let him choose."

"Oh, no worries," the nurse replied as she began to lead them to the room. "I hope it'll help him relax a little."

"It might," Louis replied as they entered the room. "Ohh, look at the kitties, baby! They're so cute!"

Harry actually gave a small smile, detaching himself from his daddy's side to get a closer look at the kitties on the wall. Once he realized what he had done, though, he looked around frantically for Louis and grabbed his arm once he was in sight again.

"You're alright, baby, I'm still here," Louis cooed. "Do you like the kitties?"

Harry nodded shyly.

The nurse smiled. "I'm glad you like them, Harry. Can you have a seat for me up on the table? I need to ask you and Daddy some questions."

Harry looked to Louis again, who patted the examination table. "Have a seat, baby, okay? I'll hold your hand."

Harry shook his head, hot tears stinging the back of his eyes. "Wanna sit on your lap, Daddy."

Louis sighed. "Okay, I'll sit up there with you, but you can't be on my lap. The nurse won't be able to do what she needs to do."

Harry pouted but nonetheless obeyed, scooting up onto the examination table and watching to make sure his daddy did the same. Once Louis was situated, Harry leaned against him, intertwining one of his hands into his daddy's.

Louis shook his head fondly.

"Right, I'm just gonna grab your blood pressure, Harry, okay?"

Harry whined at Louis, and Louis nudged his knee. "Answer the nurse, please."

"Okay," Harry whimpered, pouting.

"Don't worry, Harry, it doesn't hurt at all. I'm just gonna wrap this band around your arm, okay?" the nurse wheeled the apparatus over and opened the arm band.

Harry nodded in order to be polite, and the nurse smiled at him before wrapping the band around his bicep.

"Now I need you to stay as still as possible, okay? You can keep holding Daddy's hand, but don't squeeze."

"Did you hear her, baby? Don't move, or she'll have to do it again," Louis warned.

Harry sat as still as he could as the band tightened around his arm, and the machine eventually beeped and the band loosened.

"Hmm, that's quite high..." the nurse noted.

Louis took a look at the number. "That's what it usually is. I think it's because he's nervous."

The nurse nodded, deciding not to pursue the topic any longer but jotting a little note down for Dr. Payne.

"Now he's in for a rash, yeah?"

Louis nodded, stroking the back of Harry's hand. "Nappy rash. It's all over his front and back, thighs and everything. I've tried the normal rash creams, and they're only making it worse at this point."

"And how long has he had it for?"

"Em- a few days, maybe? It wasn't as bad, like, on Monday, but by the end of this week, it was horrendous."

The nurse nodded, jotting something down before closing her book and smiling at Louis. "Well, I'll let Dr. Payne know you're ready for him now, and hopefully we can get that rash fixed up for poor Harry."

"Alright, thank you."

"No worries," the nurse left the room, and Louis turned to Harry, lifting a curl away from his face before pecking his forehead.

"Baby, I was thinking I would buy you a little treat after if you behaved. I know the nurse was new to you, but you know Dr. Liam pretty well, yeah? I know you can be really good for him if you try, love."

"Can I have ice cream, Daddy?"

"Only if you're good. Do you promise to behave?"

Harry nodded.

"Words, please."

"Yes, Daddy, I promise."

"Good boy," Louis patted his baby's knee, jumping a bit when a knock was sounded at the door.

"Come in!"

"Harry, Louis, how are you?" Liam asked as he entered the room and closed the door behind him, clad in a white lab coat with a stethoscope hanging from his neck.

"Good, Good," Louis smiled. "How are you?"

"Not bad myself," Liam replied, sitting down in a swivel chair and removing his stethoscope. "Harry's actually my first patient of the day!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, it's been slow this morning. It is a weekday, though, so it's expected."

Louis hummed, and Liam read over the notes that the nurse had jotted down. "So he's in for a nappy rash?"

"Mhm."

"Okay. Well, I'll get that checked out, but first I'd like to check your heart beat, okay, Harry? Do you remember the stethoscope?"

Harry nodded.

"Do you need him undressed?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, just down to his nappy is fine for now."

Louis nodded, hopping off of the table. "Come down, baby, we've gotta get you undressed."

Harry scooted off of the table as well, and Louis instructed him to take off his shoes. As he slipped his baby's fleece pajamas down, Harry asked, "Daddy, can I listen to your heartbeat like last time?"

"You'll have to ask Doctor Liam, baby," Louis cooed as he folded the pajamas and set them aside, unbuttoning Harry's sleeper at the crotch soon after.

Liam smiled at Harry, waiting for him to ask his question. Harry blushed. "Can- can I listen to Daddy's heartbeat with your steth- steth-"

"My stethoscope? Sure, Harry, but after I listen to yours, okay?"

"Okay," Harry replied, lifting his arms so Louis could remove his sleeper. "Daddy, he said I could."

Louis smiled. "I heard, baby. Hop back up on the table, okay?"

Harry did as told, and Liam walked over with his stethoscope. Harry reached out his hand, and Louis took it.

"This might be a little cold at first, Harry," Liam warned, touching the stethoscope to his chest. Harry flinched at the coldness bit was able to stay still as Liam listened to his breathing. When the man was finished, Harry eagerly asked, "My turn?"

Liam chuckled, handing him the stethoscope. "Sure, buddy."

Harry smiled, placing the instrument in his ears before looking to his daddy. "Please take off your shirt, Daddy."

"I'll lift it up for you, okay? Good boy using your manners."

Harry smiled, pressing the stethoscope to his daddy's chest in various places.

"How does Daddy's heart sound, Harry?" Liam asked with a smile.

"Sounds good," Harry replied, continuing to listen.

After a minute or so, Louis placed a hand over Harry's. "Alright, baby, can you give the stethoscope back to Doctor Liam now? I think you've listened enough."

Harry pouted but did as told, and Liam thanked him before placing the instrument back around his neck. "Right, buddy, can you lay back on the table now?"

Harry nervously looked to his daddy, and Louis smiled at him reassuringly. "Go ahead, love, I'm right here. I'll hold your hand, okay?"

Harry was hesitant, but he eventually laid down. He didn't like being in a such a vulnerable position, though, and he was quick to reach out for Louis' hand. Louis enveloped Harry's hand in his and leant down to kiss his forehead. Liam smiled at the pair.

"Harry, does Daddy have warm hands or cold hands?"

Harry thought for a moment before mumbling, "Cold."

Louis laughed. "I'm always cold, I get cold easily."

"Oh, yeah?" Liam replied, pulling on a pair of gloves. Louis hummed, smoothing down Harry's hair with the hand that wasn't occupied.

"Harry, is it okay if I undo your nappy and have a peek at your rash?" Liam asked a moment later in a soft tone so as to not startle the boy.

"Daddy," Harry panicked a bit, clasping his legs together.

"It's okay, baby, he's just going to have a little peek. I'll be right here the whole time," Louis assured his baby. Harry whimpered, shaking his head.

"Don't- don't want him to see m'bum-bum, Daddy."

Louis couldn't help but smile at Harry's adorableness, but he bit his cheek so Harry wouldn't think he was laughing at him.

"He's seen plenty of bum-bums before, love, it's nothing to worry about. It's just a little peek and then I'll put you back in your nappy and we'll be all done. Does that sound okay?"

Harry pouted. "No."

"Harry, you need to behave. You're wasting Doctor Liam's time," Louis became a bit impatient, and Liam turned around to open a cabinet. He soon returned with a brown teddy bear.

"Would you like to cuddle with Mr. Snuggles, Harry, while I check you? Mr. Snuggles always helps me feel better when I'm feeling nervous, so I bet he could help you, too."

Harry sniffled, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "O-Okay," he took the bear and hugged it his chest with his one arm, and Louis wiped under his eyes with his thumb.

"What do you say, baby?"

"Thank you," Harry mumbled to Liam, and Liam smiled. 

"Of course, buddy. I hope he helps you feel better. I'm going to undo your nappy now, okay?"

Harry whimpered, but Louis shushed him softly and told him that it was okay. Liam meanwhile set to work untaping Harry's nappy. He pulled the front down to take a look at his penis and surrounding skin, but he noticed that Harry had wet and was in need of a wipe down and a new nappy.

"Oh, there's a bit of wee in here. I don't suppose he'd tolerate a wipe?"

Louis frowned, glancing at the nappy. He hadn't realized Harry had wet himself. "No, it's too much of a sting with his rash. I've been using microfiber towels on him lately, I actually have one on me."

"Oh, good. Yeah, if you wouldn't mind just wiping him down before I continue."

"No, of course," Louis let go of Harry's hand in order to bend down and sift through the nappy bag, and Harry released a cry.

"It's okay, baby, I'm right down here. Hug Mr. Snuggles, okay?" Louis cooed before finally retrieving the microfiber towelette, and Liam pointed him towards the sink. Once Louis had dampened the towel, he walked back over to Harry and rubbed his thigh to calm him.

"Lift your bum, love, I need your dip, please," he instructed after a moment, and Harry did as told, lifting his bum and allowing Louis to remove his nappy and wipe him down, his legs spread wide to allow access. Once Louis was finished, Liam jumped back in.

"Just a few touches, buddy, okay? You're doing so, so well, I know it's uncomfortable," Liam cooed, examining all around Harry's penis and scrotum, pressing his penis to the side at one point to examine his inner thigh. Harry whimpered and squeezed his daddy's hand, and Louis cooed sweet nothings to him as Liam did what he needed to do.

"You're doing really well, Harry, thank you for being so still for me. Can you bend your legs back for me now so I can see your bum real quick? Maybe Daddy can help you."

Louis smiled. "He should be okay. Yeah, there you go, baby, good boy," Louis cooed as Harry did as told, familiar with the position.

"Good job, buddy, thank you. Just a few more touches on your bum."

"Daddy, I wanna be all done," Harry whimpered as Liam prodded at his bum, spreading his cheeks and cooing sadly. It was one of the worst nappy rashes he had seen yet, and he felt terrible for poor Harry.

"I'm almost done, honey, don't worry," Liam finished up and gently brought Harry's legs down, rubbing his knee comfortingly after.

As he peeled his gloves off, he told Louis, "That might be the worst I've seen, the poor thing."

"I know, he's been complaining so much, and I feel like I've tried everything. I feel so bad. Is- is there anything you can prescribe him?"

Liam nodded as Louis retrieved the blanket he had brought and draped it over Harry's waist, helping him sit and cuddle back into his side. "I'm going to prescribe you a cream you'll need to apply twice a day, once in the morning and once before bed. It would be a good idea to avoid nappies or at least have him take potty breaks if that's not possible, which I understand might be the case."

"Yeah, unfortunately he's pretty used to his dips, huh, baby?" Louis stroked Harry's hair, and Harry nodded, yawning. Louis pecked the side of his head.

"Well, that's alright as long as you get him to the toilet as much as possible, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I'll do my best."

Liam smiled. "Well, thanks for being such a good patient, Harry! Did Mr. Snuggles help?"

Harry nodded shyly.

"I'm glad. When you're ready to say goodbye to him, you can just leave him on the counter, okay?"

Again, Harry nodded.

"Alright, here's his prescription. If you pick it up today, you can start him on it tonight before bed," Liam handed a pink slip to Louis.

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem. You have a good rest of your day, yeah?" Liam smiled.

"You as well. Harry, what do you say to Doctor Liam?"

"Th-thank you."

"You're welcome, buddy, you did really well today. Hey, don't forget to get a sticker and a lollipop at the front desk, yeah? If Daddy allows it of course," Liam winked at Harry, who looked up at his daddy.

"Daddy, please?"

Louis chuckled. "We'll see, baby boy. Definitely the sticker but maybe not the lolli. Say buh-bye to Doctor Liam now, he needs to go."

"Bye," Harry mumbled shyly, and Louis smiled at him fondly.

"Good boy. Bye, thank you."

"Don't mention it. Bye now," Liam told Louis as he headed out of the room and closed the door behind him. Once he was out of sight, Louis pressed a peck to his baby's temple.

"Let's get you in a dip, baby, yeah? Then we can go get your sticker from the front desk."

Harry pouted. "No lolli?"

"Well, not if you're having a treat still," Louis dug through Harry's nappy bag for a fresh nappy and unfolded it, walking around the table to Harry's feet.

"I was good enough for a treat?" Harry asked, a bit surprised.

Louis shrugged. "You weren't perfect, but yeah, I'd say so. Lift up, sweetie."

Harry did as told, and Louis secured him into the nappy before fitting him into his sleeper and then his fleece pajamas. He lastly wiggled Harry's shoes onto his feet before helping him off of the table.

"Ready to go, baby boy?"

Harry nodded, taking his daddy's hand and allowing him to lead him out of the room. When they got to the reception desk, Harry shyly tucked himself into Louis' side as the nurse checked them out and then gave him some options for stickers.

"Let's see here, we have Cinderella, Elmo, Peppa Pig, Ariel..."

"What do you think, baby, hm?"

Harry shrugged, a bit intimidated with all the choices. "Help, Daddy."

Louis smiled at the receptionist. "He'd probably like a Princess one, whatever you have."

"Cinderella okay?"

"Sure," Louis thanked her for the sticker and wished her a nice day before leading Harry out to the car.

"Do you want your sticker on, baby?" Louis asked once he had gotten him buckled.

"Yes please, Daddy."

Louis smiled, peeling the paper off of the sticker and sticking it onto Harry's sleeper. "There you are, love. We're gonna go drop off your prescription and then we'll get a muffin or something, okay? It's still early."

Harry nodded, and soon enough the two were sat at a drive through waiting to order.

"What would you like, baby, chocolate chip?" Louis asked.

"Can- can I have the all chocolate one, Daddy?"

Louis thought for a moment. "Okay, love, you can have the all chocolate one. Are you still wanting a bottle when we get home?"

"Mhm," Harry replied, playing with his fingers. Louis smiled, taking one of Harry's hands into his own as they pulled up to the drive through.

"Okay, we won't do a drink for you then. You have your sippy, yeah?" Louis looked around for Harry's sippy cup that he had filled with water.

"S'in the bag, Daddy."

"Okay, love we'll get it in a minute," Louis told Harry before reciting their order, and once they were given their food, he parked and fished around for Harry's sippy cup.

"Here's your sippy, bubs, and I'll get you your muffin. It's gonna be messy, but try not to make too much of a mess, okay?" Louis pulled the chocolate muffin out of the bag, and Harry nodded eagerly before taking a big bite.

Louis shook his head fondly. "Couldn't wait, huh?"

Harry giggled, muffin crumbs falling out of his mouth, Louis brushed them off of his lap for him. "My messy boy."

Harry puckered his chocolatey lips for a kiss, and Louis obliged, wiping his mouth on a napkin after. "You taste like chocolate, you know that?"

Harry nodded cheekily, taking another bite of his muffin. When he finished a few minutes later, Louis dampened a napkin and used it to wipe his mouth and cheeks. Harry was huffy, never one to like getting his face wiped.

"Right, baby, let's go get your prescription," Louis told Harry once they were situated again.

The drive back to the pharmacy wasn't long, and they luckily had Harry's prescription ready even though they were a little bit early to pick it up.

Once home, Harry skipped up to the door, on a bit of a sugar high, while Louis stayed back to gather their trash as well as the nappy bag. He let Harry inside once he got to the door, and Harry clutched his bum. He was pooping a bit, but he didn't want to go in his nappy because it hurt.

"Daddy," he said a bit urgently, and Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's up, baby?"

"Hafta poop, but I don't wanna go in my dip."

"You wanna try the potty, baby? That's gonna be a lot better on your bum and then we can put your cream on," Louis reasoned, and Harry nodded, already waddling to the bathroom and pushing his pajamas down. Louis arrived shortly and untaped his nappy, slowly removing it from between his legs as there was a bit of poop in it already. Harry pouted, realizing.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"You couldn't hold it, baby, I'm not upset. Sit down, okay?"

Harry nodded, sitting down and spreading his legs wide like he always did when he used the potty. Louis thought it was adorable.

"Is it okay if I leave you be, love, and come back in a bit?"

Harry thought for a moment before nodding, so Louis pecked the top of his head before making his way out of the bathroom. He left the door wide open so he could hear Harry if he needed anything, though.

Meanwhile, while Harry did his business, Louis unpackaged his prescription and read the directions just to make sure before preparing Harry's bottle, waiting to heat it up until after he applied his cream.

When he returned to the bathroom, Harry told him he was all done. "Did you try for a wee too, bubs?"

"Mhm, some came out, Daddy."

"Okay, bubs. Stay there for a second, please," Louis instructed as he dampened a microfiber towel as well as filled a syringe with water.

When Harry saw the syringe, he pouted. "Don't want that, Daddy."

"I'm sorry, baby, but it's not a choice. I can't clean you out as well with these towels," Louis explained. "Bend over and touch your toes, Harry, you know the drill."

Harry huffed but nonetheless did as told, bending over so his daddy could have access to his hole. Louis cleaned him as best he could, also dabbing the tip of his penis with a bit of toilet paper, and then it was time for the syringe.

"You wanna do this in the tub, baby, or on a towel?"

"Towel," Harry replied huffily, causing Louis to give him a pointed look.

"Daddy's only taking care of you, Harry, you should be grateful."

"M'not grateful, Daddy," Harry said as he laid down on the towel and spread his legs. "Don't like water up my bum."

Louis decided not to reply, simply carefully poking the syringe into Harry's hole and squirting the water in. Harry wasn't meant to hold it, so it came right back out. Louis wasn't completely satisfied yet, though, so he filled it again. When he crouched down in front of Harry, though, he clasped his legs shut.

"No."

"Are you really choosing to tell Daddy no right now, Harry?"

Harry huffed, crossing his arms. Louis shrugged, standing up and placing the syringe on the counter.

"You can come and get me when you're ready then."

"Need a dip."

"You're not getting a dip until you're clean and you've had your cream put on, Harry. You'll have to use the potty until then. Or you could just cooperate now and make it a lot easier on yourself."

"Fine!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"That's not how we speak to Daddy."

"Fine, Daddy," Harry tried again.

"Thank you," Louis picked the syringe back up and crouched down in front of his cross baby. Harry spread his legs and allowed his daddy to clean him out again, and once the water came running out onto the towel, Louis dabbed him dry and slipped a new towel under his bum. "I'll be right back, bubs, I'm just grabbing your cream."

When Louis returned, he knelt down in front of Harry and squirted a generous amount of the cream into his hands. "This might be a little cold, baby," he warned before starting in on Harry's front, making sure to cover every possible inch of skin that showed signs of a rash. Harry tolerated it, but he definitely became fussy when Louis focused his attention on his penis, which obviously chubbed up a bit.

"Sorry, honey, I'm not meaning to," Louis cooed. "Can you grab your ankles now so I can get your bum?"

Harry whined, unhappy with the whole situation.

"Okay, Daddy will help then," Louis sighed, lifting Harry's ankles himself. He held his legs up with one hand while rubbing the cream into his bum with the other, and Harry whined throughout, a few tears falling down his cheeks. When Louis finally finished, he stood up to wash his hands before grabbing a new nappy and instructing Harry to lift up.

"Daddyyy," Harry mewled, tired of laying down and being poked and prodded, and Louis shushed him gently, tucking him into his nappy and kissing his knee.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I know that was a lot. Do you want your bottle now? And Daddy can put you in another sleeper and you can have a little nap? I can tell you're getting sleepy, baby boy," Louis rubbed circles into Harry's tummy, and Harry pouted.

"Jus' want my bottle."

"Okay, love, we'll see how you feel after. You want some help?" Louis offered his hands, and Harry shakily stood up, leaning onto his daddy soon after. Louis snaked his arms around Harry's hips and gave him a little cuddle, patting his bum and wiping his tears away when he pulled away.

"Let's go downstairs, pet, and I'll heat your bottle up," Louis told Harry, who whined and made grabby hands at him. "What do you want, honey, a carry?"

Harry nodded, sniveling a bit.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but I can't carry you down the stairs. We'll both fall."

Harry's face crumbled, and he began to cry. Louis cooed softly.

"Ohh, such sad, such sad, bubs. You can hold my hand! Would you like to hold my hand instead?" Louis offered. He wished he could just pick his baby up and carry him, but he was simply too big.

Harry shook his head, plopping down onto his padded bum and continuing to cry. Louis ran his fingers through his hair before crunching down and drumming his fingers down his spine, finally landing a peck on the side of his head. "I'm sorry you're upset, baby boy, but I can't carry you. You can either hold my hand or stay up here and wait, what do you fancy?"

Harry stood up and grabbed his daddy's hand.

"Good boy."

Once Louis had heated Harry's bottle, he brought it upstairs with Harry and dressed him in a warm sleeper before laying down with him and feeding him the bottle. Harry finished in no time despite Louis' reminders to drink slowly, and Louis popped a dummy into his mouth and patted his bum until he dozed off. Once he was fully asleep, Louis slid out from under him and tucked him in properly before making his way downstairs to get some things done. Harry had had a rough morning for sure, but Louis hoped he would sleep off his clinginess and grouchiness so they could have a nice afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! Also feel free to request something. You can get an idea of what I like to write from my other works. Thank you! <3


End file.
